1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of driving the same, and more particularly, to a display device and a method of driving the same while improving display quality and reducing the manufacturing cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel which comprises of a first display plate having pixel electrodes, a second display plate having a common electrode, and a liquid crystal molecular layer having anisotropic dielectric interposed between the first display plate and the second display plate. An electric voltage is applied between the pixel and common electrodes, and the amount of light transmitting the display panel is controlled in accordance with the electric voltage. Thus, a desired image is displayed. The display device is not of a self-luminous type, and it includes a light-emission unit that supplies light to the display panel.
Recently, to improve display quality, a technology for adjusting the luminance of light from the light-emission unit in accordance with an image displayed on the display panel has been developed.